


Guilty Pleasure

by Symbelmyn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symbelmyn/pseuds/Symbelmyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomer has a very secret hobby. What happens when Lothíriel discovers it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : this fiction is based on Tolkien's work, Middle-Earth is not mine.

Night has fallen on Dol Amroth for several hours from now. Silence reigned. Corridors were empty, and every soul in the Palace of Princes enjoyed a quiet sleep.  
Everyone, except Eomer, King of Rohan and special guest of Imrahil.  
Eomer was starving. This horrible feeling of emptiness in his stomach woke him up in this late hour, and stole him away from his slumber. Eyes wide open, he was turning round in his bed, again and again. Restless, Eomer had to face the facts : something must be done.

Flour, eggs, heated honey, milk, butter and starch : the boring stuff was done. Now was coming the funny part : how could he flavour his cake ? Therefore, Eomer decided to explore the kitchen straight away.  
He opened every single cupboard in the room, and then the fair-haired king placed each jar that seemed contain something edible on a huge wooden table. With a childlish smile, Eomer admired his work for a while, looking forward to discover the content of all these jars.

Suddenly, he heard a muffled cry behind his back. He swiftly turned round, ready to fight, to face an amazed Lothíriel. Only wearing her nightgown, it seemed that she was hungry as well. The lady was looking alternately at the dough bowl, the overwhelmed table and the floured King of Rohan. Eomer would have burst in laughter if he wouldn't have been the one caught.  
The two were staring at each other, waiting for any reaction.  
Ultimately, Lothíriel giggled, at Eomer's relief.  
" If I give you a quarter, will you keep it secret ?" said a worried Eomer.  
Lothíriel gave him an amused gaze.  
"A half ?" he tried.  
"It's a deal !" replied a playful Lothíriel.  
Relieved, Eomer gave a quick look at the amount of pots, before he said :  
"Well, it won't help me to choose the flavour !"  
" May I suggest something ? "  
Now it was Eomer's turn to be surprised. However, Lothíriel didn't wait for the Rohir's answer :  
"What about cinnamon, ginger, clove and nutmeg ? And a special touch from Dol Amroth : orange marmalade !"  
Seeing the puzzled look of the King, she added promptly :  
"It's a fruit, which grows here, and in Harad. It has a very sweet taste. It is very appreciated in Gondor." she said nervously, fearing that she has offended Eomer. Some say that he is rather quick to anger.  
"Let's try it ! It seems to be good." replied Eomer. 

At last, the cake was ready. The tall Rohir was really starving now. His hands were indeed almost trembling. He cut two slices in a hurry before he made a short work of his. Then, he took a second one, so that he could appreciate the taste. Lothíriel was right. This cake was the best ginger bread he ever ate.  
As Eomer's face took a satisfied look, Lothíriel did her playful smile again :  
" Maybe I could teach you the magic cake next time ?"  
"A magic cake ?" he said.  
"Indeed, Your Majesty. It creates three different layers while it bakes."  
"Really ? I need to see that !"

Eomer looked at the young lady with a soft smile.  
"It looks like I found an accomplice" he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so if strange sentences appear, I'm really sorry.


End file.
